boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction:Fyzu/Dezadon x FemArcaneWarlock
(With that being said, have fun! Remember to clean up afterwards.) "Well. That about covers all the important ones." Dezadon said. "We'll be going now. Hope that helped." Arcane Warlock said, disappearing in a flash of Mana, with Dezadon quickly following suit, returning to their shared room in the Spirit Realm. "What was the rush?" Dezadon said, setting down his weapons and helmet. "You could've easily told him more. I know how you are about information." "Well, I was eager to show you something." Arcane Warlock said, putting his staff back into its case. "Earlier today, I was visiting a village near the border of the lands of Draco. So I was doing some sightseeing, and walked into the shop of this blue-haired apothecary. She seemed like a rather strange individual; just the way she behaved seemed... off. Additionally, in her shop there was a set of vials on display, each containing a single drop of fluid. However, amount of condensed Mana I could sense in just that singular drop was astounding." Arcane Warlock reached into his pocket and slowly revealed said vial. It was no bigger than his thumb, and the drop inside fizzed like a fine champagne, all while glowing with an ethereal pink light. "Naturally, I'm rather curious as to what this liquid does." He said, eyeing it curiously. "It was quite expensive." Dezadon sighed. "So you bought a vial of shady liquid from a shady apothecary for a shady price, and your gut instinct is to drink it?" He facepalmed and fell backwards onto his bed. "Well, knowing you, I suppose I can't stop you anyway." Arcane tilted his head sideways, then shrugged, raising his eyebrows. "No, I suppose you can't." Arcane flicked the cork out of the vial with a satisfying "pop". A faint smoke began to rise out of the vial as Arcane gently moved it to his lips. "Cheers." Arcane said, pouring the contents of the vial into his mouth. "Hm. Tastes like cherries." Arcane stood there for a moment, the potion seeming to have no effect. "Nothing..?" Arcane sighed. "Well, I suppose that was a sc--" Suddenly, Arcane was overcome with a tsunami of nausea, and he felt lightheaded as his vision blurred. "What the hell... what was in that elixir? My stomach feels like it turned inside out." Arcane said, his stomach lurching as he leaned against the wall for support. "Dez, I'm going to lay down for a while... hopefully it's nothing serious." Dezadon sighed, putting his hand to his face yet again. "I told you to not drink it, damnit. Now look what you've gotten yourself into." --The next day-- Arcane awoke from his fitful slumber in excruciating pain. His chest and pelvis area ached as if they had been hit by a truck. "Ow... what the hell... Dezadon, what time is it?" Arcane said, yawning and sitting up in his bed. "Uh... I think it's 5 AM." Dezadon said, beginning to climb down from the top bunk. "Why did you wake up so early, anyway? And also what's with your voice? Did you breathe in helium or someth--" Dezadon almost fell off the ladder in shock as he saw Arcane on the bottom bunk. At least, he thought it was Arcane. The figure sitting in Arcane's bed had flowing, luscious, long black hair, and skin as smooth and spotless as a newborn's. Her breasts were fairly large and perky, and caught Dezadon's gaze like a fish to a lure. Dezadon blinked a few times, not believing what he saw. "A-arcane... is that you?" Dezadon said, his face quickly becoming flushed seeing the girl's present nakedness. "Of course it's me, why would you think otherwise?" Arcane said. "Uh... well for one thing, your voice is different." Dezadon said, still recovering from his initial shock. "Secondly, you have boobs." Arcane took a look at her chest, eyes widening. "What the hell!?" she shouted, jumping out of her bed in surprise. Unfortunately for her and Dezadon, this only served to reveal the rest of her naked body. "Arcane, holy fuck, put on some clothes or something!" Dezadon said, grabbing a nearby tissue to stop his now bleeding nose. Arcane soon realized her current situation, and frantically put one forearm over her breasts and her other hand on her crotch. Her cheeks reddened to match Dezadon's and her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she frantically ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. "No way. What the fuck happened to me?" Arcane said, blinking her eyes in shock as her brain failed to process the fact that she now had tits and a vagina. "Yeah... Arcane. You're a girl now." Dezadon said, though it was directed more at himself, as he was still struggling to cope with the fact that his best friend and companion, Arcane Warlock, was now a girl. And a surprisingly sexy one, at that. "Yeah, no shit, Dez." Arcane said, still in a panic over her current situation. "What the fuck even caused this to happen?" Dezadon thought for a moment, trying to recall any recent events that could have caused Arcane's sudden Rule 63. He remembered the vial Arcane had taken yesterday before he went to bed. He haphazardly slapped Arcane. "You idiot, remember that vial yesterday? I told you not to drink it. Now look what it's done--you fucking changed genders!" "Ow! Watch where you hit, you nailed me on the damn boob. These are sensitive, you know!" Arcane said, rubbing her breasts. "Quite sensitive..." "Pssh, whatever." Dezadon said, rolling his eyes. "How are we going to change you back?" "Change me back to what?" Arcane replied, continuing to feel up her boobs. "Why the hell are you touc--" Dezadon sighed. "Turn you back into a guy." "That doesn't matter right now, Dez." Arcane said, rubbing her nipples. "Think of all the information I could learn from this experience. I doubt many have been able to experience both genders before." Dezadon threw his hands up in defeat. "Well, what did I expect. You and your pursuit of knowledge..." Dezadon noticed that Arcane was still fondling her breasts, with her eyes closed in a blissful expression. "Uh... could you stop doing... whatever you're doing?" Arcane's exploration of her body had unintentionally caused her to become quite horny, and even as Dezadon told her to stop, she could already feel a slight moisture between her legs. "Stop?" Arcane asked, slowly walking towards Dezadon, "Why stop? There's so much left to discover..." Dezadon began slowly backing away from Arcane, until his back was against the wall. Arcane pressed herself up against Dezadon, and slowly began running her hand down towards his crotch area. "I wonder what sex feels like from the other side..." Arcane said, slowly rubbing her hand along Dezadon's nether regions. "Care to help me find out?~" Dezadon was in a stupor, blinking a few times before trying to push Arcane off of him. "Arcane, what the hell are you doing? You can't do that, it's just--wrong! I mean, just the day before you were still a guy, and now you're doing this?" "You say that, but your one-eyed snake says so otherwise." Arcane stated salaciously, tracing her finger along Dezadon's boner that he was trying and failing to conceal. "I know you want it just as much as I do~" Dezadon was flustered, and his face glowed red with blush as if he was in crisis mode. "W-well I-I uh--" Arcane put a single finger against Dezadon's lips, resting her other hand against his cheek. "Shh, it's alright. Just relax... soon you'll feel very good...~" Arcane locked her lips with Dezadon's, their tongues prodding each other and exploring each other's mouths as Arcane began removing Dezadon's armor. Soon, Dezadon was as naked as Arcane, and Arcane could see that he was considerably well-endowed. Arcane was nearly drooling with lust as she slowly grasped Dezadon's 7-inch member. Dezadon quickly took in a breath of air as he felt Arcane's soft, tender hands against his cock. A drop of drool dribbled out of Arcane's mouth as she moved her lips closer to the head of Dezadon's penis, before eagerly sucking on it. She stroked the base of his cock with her hand as her head moved up and down, her tongue sliding against the back of Dezadon's firm dick as it pushed against the back of her throat. Dezadon let out a moan of ecstasy at the sudden simulation, his hips bucking slightly as his cock was enclosed in the fleshy, slimy wetness that was Arcane's oral cavity. Arcane was only scouting out the real estate, however, as she withdrew her mouth from Dezadon's cock, and sandwiched Dezadon's now-lubricated member between her breasts. She squeezed them together with her hands, and began sliding up and down, her boobs jiggling as they hit against Dezadon's thighs with a lewd slap. However, Dezadon's dick was so large that even as she bounced up and down, his cock was eagerly pressing up against her face as the tip of it jutted out from between her tits. Taking the opportunity, she once again opened her mouth, allowing Dezadon's lengthy cock to take her oral virginity as it peeked out from between her boobs. The combined sensation of the soft flesh of Arcane's tits and the feeling of her warm, succulent mouth on the tip of his penis filled Dezadon with a rush of pleasure, and he grunted and moaned, sweat covering his skin. Arcane could begin to taste the salty-sweetness of Dezadon's pre-cum in her mouth, and she savored every drop of it. Dezadon began thrusting as well, and the force of his dick making its way between Arcane's breasts and into her mouth forced some of her saliva out as she deepthroated his throbbing cock. Eager to feel some stimulation of her own, Arcane inserted two of her fingers into her wet, dripping pussy, and began thrusting them in and out as Dezadon continued to penetrate her mouth through her boobs. Soon, the ground below her was soaked with her secretions, and her tits were drenched with her spit mixed with his precum. But she needed more. "Let's move on to the main course, shall we?~" Arcane grinned lecherously as she rested her knees to the side of Dezadon's hips, with the tip of his penis brushing the outer labia of her cunt. She bit her lower lip as she slowly sank down on Dezadon's lengthy, thick penis, letting out a moan of pleasure as it sank deeper inside her. She sat there for a few moments, riding on Dezadon's cock, just savoring the feeling of his dick fully inside of her, before she began rising up again. Slowly, she started up and down on his penis, gradually picking up the speed as the room was filled with the lewd sound of flesh against flesh. Seeking out more pleasure, she began rubbing her clit as she rode Dezadon, her pussy juices flowing out of her like a river. Her breasts bounced and jiggled along with her as she straddled his cock, and Dezadon was eager to assist in pleasuring her by fondling them and rubbing her nipples. The trifecta of pleasure from her nipples, clit, and Dezadon's dick thrusting in and out of her pussy became too much for Arcane, and she came, her pussy clenching and throbbing as her body was rocked by the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. Every muscle in her body was overcharged with ecstasy, and her mind was blank from the overload of lustful pleasure coursing through her. Her convulsions were enough to break the pressure in Dezadon's abdomen, and he came, and he came hard. His balls clenched as his dick twitched and unloaded a copious amount of cum inside of Arcane. Dezadon pulled out, and leaned himself against a nearby wall whilst Arcane attempted to stand up. Her muscles, weak from the pleasure of her intense orgasm, would not respond, and she toppled backwards onto the ground, chest heaving in ecstasy. He legs were spread on the ground as Dezadon's thick, milky cum began dribbling out of her like a waterfall, pooling beneath her. "D-dezadon..." Arcane said, panting in post-orgasmic bliss, "Y-you were so good... I-I want more~" "How do you want it, then?" Dezadon asked, his body flush from his orgasm. "G-give it to me doggy style~" Arcane attempted to say, voice still quivering. "And d-do it in Crisis Mode...~" Arcane got down on all fours, her tits resting in the pool of cum that had dripped out of her earlier as Dezadon approached her from behind. "You sure you want Crisis Mode?" Dezadon asked, "I'm not sure if you could handle it." "I don't care." Arcane said, still drunk on pleasure. "Just do it... even if I change my mind!~" Dezadon shrugged, and started channeling his mana. His already considerably sized cock began growing in length and diameter, until it pressed up against Arcane's pussy. Arcane turned her head, and her jaw dropped as she gazed at Dezadon's 14-inch horsecock. "N-no way..." Arcane said, her eyes wide in fear. "I-I can't take that! M-my pussy isn't deep enough!" "Hey, you told me to do it even if you changed your mind." Dezadon said. "This is your own doing." "N-no! S-stop!" Arcane said, her voice and body trembling. "Don't--" Her cries of mercy were cut short by Dezadon's 14-inch dick burying itself into her pussy. The sudden, intense pressure and friction of his monster of a cock inside her, combined with her already sensitive used pussy, was enough to force Arcane into an orgasm yet again. She came, and her limbs quivered as Dezadon continued to besiege her pussy, the tip of it pressing against her cervix. "W-w-what the f-fuck are you doing?!" Arcane shouted as she felt Dezadon's gargantuan phallus press hard against her cervix, "N-no... you couldn't possibly be--" "You still have at least 6 more inches to take." Dezadon interjected, continuing to press deeper into her. "You can handle it." "N-no! Wai--" Arcane's please of help were swapped with screams of pain and pleasure as Dezadon's cock finally found purchase, and broke through her cervix, their hips coming together with a smack as all 14 inches of Dezadon hilted inside her. She came again, her cervix and pussy clenching against Dezadon's throbbing dick as she lost all muscle control. Her arms gave way, and her shoulders hit the floor, which only served to increase the pressure of Dezadon's penis pressing against the walls of her cunt. Combined with the musky scent of the pool of Dezadon's semen from her earlier creampie that her face was now strewn in, she came yet again. As Dezadon began thrusting his length in and out of her, she was in a daze, caught in a trance of pleasure as she came countless times. Soon, Dezadon too had reached his limit, and he joined her in her orgasm as he pumped her battered womb full of his seed, so much that her abdomen began to distend slightly as it was filled to the brim with cum. He at long last pulled out of her with a squelch as her overworked pussy began streaming semen. Dezadon reverted back to his non-crisis form, a single strand of cum still connecting the tip of his dick to the gaping entrance of Arcane's vagina. He slowly got up, and began wiping himself off with some nearby tissues. "Hey Arcane..." Dezadon said, still breathing heavily from his orgasm. "You alright?" Arcane's leg twitched, and she collapsed onto her side, laying cum-drunk in the pool of semen beneath her, panting and moaning in ecstasy. Dezadon simply raised an eyebrow at the glazed mess that was post-cumdump Arcane Warlock. "Well... I'm not cleaning that up." Dezadon said, turning to leave. "You have fun, alright?" -Fin. Wow, you actually read through all of that. Congrats! Might want to clean up all those juices before your parents walk in on your mess. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanstuffs